


Summer Days

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brush the summer by</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Days

Hermione stretched in the sun, blinking against the light that filtered through the apple tree. The fruit hung heavy on the branches, over ripe fruit littering the ground. The blanket under her shifted as Draco flopped down beside her. He was holding a daisy, tapping her nose with it. "Hey." His smile was boyish and mischievious as he flashed her a grin.

"Hey," Hermione replied, wiggling her nose and rubbing it. She yawned (almost inhaling the flower) and closed her eyes. Draco's wandering flower moved to her lips, tapping them gently before heading to her chin, and down her neck. Hermione twitched a little, shying from the flower's tickling petals. "Brat," she muttered, flopping an arm over her eyes.

Draco smirked as he let the flower move steadily down her body, dipping between her breasts, down her stomach, across a hip, and finally depositing the flower gently on the zipper of her jeans. Hermione peered out from under her arm, humor in her brown eyes. "Done?"

"No," he replied, his voice husky. "Because now I think I should redo that."

Hermione arched a brow at him, propping herself up on an elbow to watch him. "Oh?"

"Yes." Draco leaned in to kiss her softly. "With my lips," he whispered as he moved to her lips.

Hermione's stomach did a little flip flop as she inhaled sharply. Oh, what a wonderful way to spend the summer, she though, as Draco's exploring lips moved further down her.


End file.
